What They Don't Know Won't Hurt Them
by lonelypotato1
Summary: Percy has kept a Jackson secret for years until his sister appears in Camp Half Blood. One mistake and it's over. Can they both prevent a slip up before the seven are on their heels? What if they all find out about her past and why she's really there? Will they trust her to stop the threat that will destroy Earth? What if Cupid finds her again because she swore to never love again?


Persephone Jackson was one in a million, something everyone rarely saw. A prodigy they would say. She had power, beauty, grace, elegance and wealth, something that people always admired. Everybody loved her music, her looks and her smarts; she was the dream girl of every male, the dream daughter of all the parents. Young and old they all saw her whenever and wherever she was. They always thought she had everything, forgetting about her parents. Jack Storm, a billionaire, was never found but his ship remains were. Rose Universe a former princess to the queen of England that never admitted her heritage, died while giving birth. It was fortunate they had written their will early in life. On the two pieces of paper, everything was left for their eldest child. Her brother would have inherited all the fortune, unluckily he died after birth. Just when she was five years old she had already started her career acting by appearing in commercials. Now she was seventeen, standing in front of her manager telling her what was wrong.

"Miss Jackson. I know you're a hard worker. You already made twenty three record deals, sold millions of albums, starred in hundreds of movies and you're in process of releasing your own clothing line, but the law simply states that if anyone is under eighteen they have to attend school."

"Mr. McIntyre, I know I have to follow the law but I turn eighteen in a month. The law can't simply apply to me."

"I'm sorry but you have to complete the school year, which means you have to go to high school for your senior year."

"Mr. McIntyre you know I am very busy this time of the year, when fall is about to start."

"I know Miss Jackson, which is why I have arranged for you to enter school late in September or early in October."

"Call me when you have the specific date I would attend school."

He nodded and Persephone left his office. Her limo was waiting outside the small house that Mr. McIntyre bought, with the door open. Swiftly she got in and the door closed.

"So how did it go?" The young adult asked curiously, his brother that was reading a magazine, slowly looked up. They were so much alike people often thought that they were the same person. The only thing that was different was their eye color. One pair of eyes looked like it held the whole ocean, dark and light blue; the other pair looked like a forest, a mixture of bright and dark green. The only thing they were missing was their youngest triplet brother who held sea green eyes, a mixture of both of their eyes.

"I have to go to school," Persephone said as the driver pulled out of the driveway.

"Ha, loser."

"It won't be long before William catches up to you."

"She's right," Theseus said. Odysseus bore his green eyes onto his brother.

"Percie is always right," Odysseus stated. Theseus went back to his magazine as Percie looked out her window. Her sisters were on her mind. Aphrodite and Penelope.

"Sisters on your mind," Theseus asked. Persephone nodded, thinking of what she was going to do.

"You still have years before they can do anything. Right now just enjoy your freedom."

Percie nodded as the driver pulled up at the enormous mansion her mother left her.

"How about our little brother?"

"He goes to school. Hopefully I don't go with him," Percie said as she got out.

"How embarrassing that would be if he found out you were his sister," Odysseus said.

"Perseus knows he's my brother he just doesn't know why I'm here."

 **Some were in New York Manhattan**

"Hello students," the principle said. There were a few hellos and some mumbles. "Welcome Freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors. For those that don't know me I am Mr. Duran, the principle for this newly repaired school. All I want to tell you before I hand you off to a fellow teacher is to please take care of the fresh, new and improved campus. It cost at least a hundred sixty million dollars to improve, along with the new swimming pool. Okay?" Everyone mumbled in agreement or in shock that the school board had actually had wasted a hundred sixty millions dollars on them. "Alright, without a further ado, I hand you off to Mr. Gomez, the sports director." There was clapping as Mr. Gomez appeared.

"Hello students, my speech will be short and crisp, if any of you are interested in joining sports look for Mr. Weaver," "as Mr. Gomez said that a muscular looking model appeared. He smiled and waved as all girls swooned. He was wearing causal blue jeans, his black, white and gold varsity jacket with a black shirt under. On the back it had WEAVER in white with a golden halo surrounding his last name and a white 1. The football team was behind him as they were acting like complete doofuses until someone handed him a microphone. He tapped the top part of it twice and talked into it. A slow, deep, melodic, French voice was heard throughout the gymnasium.

"Hello. How are you all? I'm Henry Weaver, a senior, and the team captain for the varsity football, ice hockey, and baseball team. You will see me the most on the football field practicing with everyone else but I'll be handing out forms at the table near the double doors if you're interested in joining a sport. This is what you need, your physical, the sports packet and higher than a 2.0 in your GPA. Training for fall sports such as men's and women's cross country, field hockey, football, men's and women's soccer teams, men's water polo and women's volleyball start in two weeks. For the people who want to join those sports you already need to have your physical and all paperwork complete. Men's and women's basketball teams, bowling, fencing, men's and women's gymnastics, men's and women's ice hockey, men's and women's mixed rifle, men's and women's swimming and diving, men's and women's indoor track and field along with wrestling are winter sports. If you're joining one of those sports turn the packets in before the beginning of December. Baseball, softball, men's and women's golf, men's and women's lacrosse, rowing, men's and women's tennis, men's and women's outdoor track and field, men's volleyball, and women's water polo are spring sports. Those sports are spring sports; turn in those packets before spring break. Oh, plus if you join a sport it will take place of PE; only if you're a junior or senior. Questions?"

Multiple people raised their hands and Henry pointed to everyone with their hands up.

"What if I forget all the sports?" asked a freshman.

"All the sports are included in the first page of the sports packet."

"What about cheerleading?"

"Cheerleading isn't really my thing," Henry said pausing, taking a breath, "but as I know of, they never stop training, even if it's the end of the season. But an announcement will be made when there will be tryouts."

"Is it the same papers for all the sports teams?"

"Yes."

"What if I want to join a spring sport?"

"You could turn it in early."

Henry looked around at other hands that were still up. Someone handed him a bottle of water and he quickly chugged half of it. Henry pointed to a girl up front.

"What do you mean when practices start early?"

"Even though it is not the season all sports start conditioning the fall season. So even though you join a, spring sport, you will start conditioning in two weeks or so."

"What if I don't have a physical until September but I want to join a fall sport?"

"You'll have to talk that out the coach of the sport you want to join."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Uh, any other question?"

No one raised their hands and Henry passed the microphone to an administrator, jumping off the stage and running through the double doors with some football players in tow.

"Okay, any other questions?" Mr. Gomez asked. No one raised their hands as he passed the microphone to the principle. Minutes had passed as the administrators explained the basic rules. Henry came back and grabbed the packets of papers, leaning against the wall.

"Alright this concludes the assembly the bell will ring in any-" Mr. Duran said as the bell rang. Everyone stood up to go search for their classes or to get a sports packet. Girls silently stared, batting their eyelashes at him before his girlfriend appeared from behind.

"Hey Henry," the cheerleader said.

"Hey," Henry said smiling a bit handing out the packets to some freshmen.

"Let's meet somewhere after school."

"I can't I have city league playoffs," looking at how many packets he had left.

"Oh," she pouted. "Okay, see you later."

"Bye," Henry said as she kissed his cheek. Henry handed his last packet out as there was no one in the gym, besides the first period PE kids.

 **Alright guys my old story was called Antigoddess but I deleted it since people were really confused and I didn't like how it turned out. Hope this version comes out a bit clearer than the last one. PJO and HOO aren't mine they're Uncle Rick's (I wish they were though) Until next time BYE! :)**


End file.
